The Right Answer Game
by NnytheStampede
Summary: For the love of God, don't harm me....


Disclaimer: Don't own them. Don't sue.  
  
OKAY!!! What is the matter with people?! Everyone says they like the Shuu/Icchan pairing, but I've seen like 0NE fiction for it! I'm tired of surfing the net looking for them, and coming up empty handed. So I wrote my own.  
  
I am by no means a romance writer, so this sucks! But I'm desperate, so if someone could, perhaps, write a good fluff fic for this pairing? For me? PLEASE?! Icchan needs some loving.  
  
WARNING: very out of character since I don't really write Angelic Layer fanfic.  
  
" The Right Answer Game"  
  
Nny the Stampede  
  
It was getting late. 'Too late to be working in the stuffy, dark room filled with nothing but glowing computer screens,' Icchan thought to himself. Normally he would have departed the research area long ago, but in all honesty he did not have anywhere more important to be.  
  
Since the research for the prosthetic leg had finished, Icchan found himself with a lot of time. He consumed this time with the only thing left; Angelic Layer. The game was still popular, and had finally crossed waters into other countries. Now there were international tournaments that his two favorite dues's had to compete in. The past few months also allowed him to improve the Layer system and update newer models of dolls. Angelic Layer was truly a phenomenon.  
  
Icchan grinned as he put the final touches on the latest doll model. ' I'll have to have Oujiro or Misaki test it out tomorrow,' the crazy scientist mused. After all it was Friday night, and he was pretty certain neither one had much to do on the weekend.  
  
His mind made up, Icchan set out to head home. Something he really did not want to do. The house was always so lonely and quiet. The life of a bachelor was a grueling experience. Icchan thought of his poor cat at home right now awaiting his return. She would be sitting by the door, only her eyes shining in the darkness, and as he opened the door she would let loose her uncanny meow. Something along the lines of, " Nya!"  
  
Turning around after locking up the outer doors Icchan slammed hard into something. Upon inspection that something was a short, pretty looking woman with an equally surprised look on her face. Icchan's heart skipped a beat before restarting.  
  
" Sh-Shuuko! I'm so sorry!" He offered grabbing her shoulders as she precariously teetered backwards. After being properly balanced she looked up at him.  
  
" It's okay. I should have been paying more attention to where I was going."  
  
' Oh, goodness. That smile,' he thought as she let her lips stretch across her face. Icchan flushed slightly his nervousness betraying his cool exterior.  
  
There was an awkward silence between the two former co-workers before Icchan found his voice, " What are you doing out here so late?"  
  
Shuu averted her eyes away from him and towards the lighted streets of the city. If Icchan did not know any better he might have thought she was blushing too. Then she offered him the crook of her arm. Instantly preying upon this opportunity Icchan hooked his arm with hers. They began to walk silently a few steps before she answered is previous question.  
  
" I was in the neighborhood. Misaki is at a movie with her school friends. I'm supposed to pick her up." Shuu answered innocently.  
  
The fact was she could have told him that she was drunk and whoring the streets and he would not have even noticed. Beneath his clothing his heart beat wildly at the casual way they were walking together. A few months ago this would have been impossible to accomplish. Shuu seemed to love her legs, fake as they were, but a miracle in themselves. ' I wonder if she knows how happy I am for her.'  
  
Both were content to just walk in silence now. Shuu always quiet, and Icchan too embarrassed to speak after his confession in previous months. ' My Confession!!' He suddenly thought stopping in his tracks.  
  
Shuu jolted at the abrupt stop, " Icchan? What's wrong?"  
  
" Oh, n-nothing." his face became a furious crimson.  
  
Shuuko giggled and decided now was the perfect time, while he was flustered. Leaning in she delicately placed her hands on his chest. An almost predatory grin passed over her face as she fiddled with the ballpoint pen in his lab coat pocket. Icchan's eyes widened in response, and his glasses slid to the end of his nose.  
  
" Let's play a game, Icchan. It's called ' The Right Answer Game."  
  
Nervously he commented, " You mean the wrong answer game."  
  
Shuu's voice oozed at him, " Question.. How would you like to NOT spend your nights alone anymore?"  
  
This time the glasses fell off, leaving Icchan with a blurred view of the whole scene. Had she just asked what he thought she asked? Icchan wanted to open his mouth to respond, but before he could the fuzzy image of Shuuko leaned in closer and planted her lips tightly against his.  
  
And in the grand tradition that Icchan had to make a fool of himself, he promptly became beat red and exploded into a million pieces of confetti. Shuu sweat dropped quickly before he reappeared before her.  
  
And they lived happily ever after. For Christ's sake someone please write an in character icchan/shuu fanfic for me! 


End file.
